


Where, Oh where has my Yaoi gone?

by Kimmyko17



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmyko17/pseuds/Kimmyko17
Summary: I'm trying to remember a story I once read a while back. If anyone remembers the story I'm looking for please let me know how I can find it again, thanks =)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate it if anyone has any information on this story. Maybe an author, or title, link, even confirmation that I'm not the only one who remembers this awesome Story. Thank you =)

I'm looking for a Naruto story where  
kiba takes naruto to the bar after he breaks up with sakura.  
There naruto finds sasuke who he mistakes for a girl, they start dancing and hit it offf,  
I think they go to the bathroom together  
But when they are coming out of the restroom Kiba finds naruto and tells him something close to, -yo man! That's a duuude! As your best friend I'm supposed to be there for you when your drunk off your ass and try screwing a dude!, but naruto assures Kiba he wants this.  
Naruto and sasuke then proceed to exit the club to go to sasukes place. They get distracted against the car but then they make it home.  
Before leaving saaukes he gets his number.  
The next day Naruto refuses to accept his gayness and throws the number in the trash.  
then later when naruto tells kiba he might be gay now kiba sends ino over to remind him hes straight. Ino visits naruto at his apartment dressed all revealing but naruto doesn't take the bait. This leads to ino to confirming his gayness and helps him to accept it.  
She uses chimichangas as an analogy to help naruto understand that it's ok to like tacos (girls). They can be your favorite. But then once you try chimichangas(boys) you realize tacos were good but chimichangas are your new favorite. 


End file.
